


The Time X Decided to Start a Group Chat and Regretted it Immediatly

by Drawingdragons24_7



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Humor, chat fic, just humor, no real plot, this is me having fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-02 23:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10230977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drawingdragons24_7/pseuds/Drawingdragons24_7
Summary: A Megaman X group chat fic where Alia is secretly (not really) a professional hacker, Axl is a prankster, Zero loves to talk back, and X is the peacekeeper. (Summary is basically the title)I haven't seen this done very often before for Megaman X characters (if at all) so I decided to give it a shot. This is entirely me goofing around. There's no real plot. If you have any ideas, feel free to let me know, because most of this is going to be me just typing and letting my mind fly away with it. Because this is not high priority for my stories, updates will only come if you want them. So as of right now, it's a one shot, but that might change, depending on how many people actually want me to continue.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman X or any related characters.
> 
> If the format of this is confusing, let me know. I can change a few things to experiment and make it easier on the eyes.

theREALcharlesXavier = X

**GodofDestruction = Zero**

QueenofNavigation = Alia

**THATonefriend = Axl**

             

* * *

 

_theREALcharlesXavier added GodofDestruction, QueenofNavigation, and THATonefriend to the group_

_theREALcharlesXavier renamed the group chat to “social interactions”_

**theREALcharlesXavier:** Welcome friends to socialness

 **QueenofNavigation** : socialness?

_QueenofNavigation renamed the group chat to “socialness”_

**theREALcharlesXavier:** I couldn’t think of the word

 **THATonefriend:** **X, y r u named theREALcharlesXavier?**

**theREALcharlesXavier:** who told you I was X?

**THATonefriend:** **. . . A: u spell out evrythng. B: Alia is obviously QueenofNavigation and Z is the god of destruction**

 **theREALcharlesXavier** : Well . . . you’re right.

**THATonefriend: knew it**

**theREALcharlesXavier** : my human code name is Xavier and some old friends of mine thought that I fit the persona of that character very well

**THATonefriend: Ahhhhhh**

**THATonefriend: that’s kind of true**

**GodofDestruction** : **X**

 **GodofDestruction** : **What**

 **GodofDestruction** : **the**

 **GodofDestruction** : **hell**

 **GodofDestruction** : **is**

 **GodofDestruction** : **THIS?!**

**theREALcharlesXavier:** Social interaction. You need it.

**GodofDestruction** : **I’m in the middle of a mission.**

**THATonefriend: WITHOUT ME?!?!?!?**

**theREALcharlesXavier:** then ignore this and focus on the mission

**GodofDestruction** : **nah, this looks like more fun.**

 **QueenofNavigation** : r ur enemies 2EZ 4 u?

 **GodofDestruction** : **something like that**

**theREALcharlesXavier:** Al, I had to read that line several times over to understand

**THATonefriend: LOL**

**QueenofNavigation** : that’s cute

 **GodofDestruction** : **u r pathetic, X**

**GodofDestruction: and you say I need more social interaction**

**GodofDestruction: YOU**

**GodofDestruction: CAN’T**

**GodofDestruction: TEXT**

**theREALcharlesXavier:** Unfortunately, this is true

**QueenofNavigation** : Zero, leave grandpa alone. He’s gonna be 100 soon. His old fingers don’t work the way they used to

**THATonefriend: yeah Z, give X a break. He’s 2 old 4 this modern day txtng**

**GodofDestruction** : **u guys know that Im just about the same age rght?**

**theREALcharlesXavier:** I hate all of you

**theREALcharlesXavier:** I can txt rght if I want 2

**theREALcharlesXavier:** but I don’t

**GodofDestruction** : **ALIA, CALL UP SIGNAS! X IS MALFUNCTIONING!! HE ISN’T USING PROPER GRAMMAR!!**

 **QueenofNavigation** : THE VIRUS MIGHT SPREAD! HE NEEDS TO BE QUARANTINED!!

**THATonefriend: X IS THE IMMUNE ONE!!! IF THAT VIRUS INFECTED HIM EVERYONE IS GOING TO GET IT!! CALL 911!**

**theREALcharlesXavier:** I really hate all of you

**GodofDestruction** : **Axl, 911 doesn’t help reploids**

**THATonefriend: exactly?**

**QueenofNavigation** : . . .

**THATonefriend: IT’S OKAY X!! I STILL LOVE YOU!! I DDNT MEAN IT**

**theREALcharlesXavier:** I really hate all of you

**QueenofNavigation** : HE’S REPEATING STATEMENTS. THIS IS SERIOUS. SIGNAS!!

 **GodofDestruction** : **SIGNAS!**

**THATonefriend: SIGNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!!!**

_theREALcharlesXavier has left the chat_

**GodofDestruction** : **HELL NO!! U created this monster!!**

_GodofDestruction added theREALcharlesXavier and CommanderSignas to the chat_

**theREALcharlesXavier:** I am really regretting this

**GodofDestruction** : **u should be**

 **CommanderSignas:** What is this?

**THATonefriend: COMMANDER! X IS ILL YOU GOT TO HELP HIM!!!**

**theREALcharlesXavier:** I’m fine

**GodofDestruction** : **No he’s not! He didn’t use proper grammar!**

 **CommanderSignas:** _Zero?!_ What are you doing on a group chat?! You’re on a mission!

 **GodofDestruction** : **Mission’s boring. Making fun of X is way better.**

 **CommanderSignas:** Did you seriously just distract me from my work to inform me that X is being normal?

**THATonefriend: THAT’S NOT NORMAL FOR HIM**

**CommanderSignas:** Why did I accept this position . . .

 **QueenofNavigation** : NO COMMANDER, DON’T REGRET YOUR LIFE!! WE NEED YOU!!

 **CommanderSignas:** Are you four the only ones on this fic?

 **QueenofNavigation** : Yeah?

 **CommanderSignas:** Good, so if I tell you all to shut up and leave me alone this won’t come around to bite me?

**theREALcharlesXavier:** No promises. Axl’s here

**GodofDestruction** : **tbh X is the only responsible one here**

 **CommanderSignas:** I’ve known that for the last ten years. Now shut up and leave me alone. I have work

_CommanderSignas has left the chat_

**THATonefriend: tbh I feel bad for him. He has to put up with so much of our BS**

**QueenofNavigation** : the only reason we’re not fired is cause we r the best at wat we do

 **GodofDestruction** : **tru**

 **GodofDestruction** : **cause I’m currently sttng on a pile of sparkng robot parts and txtng**

**GodofDestruction: while deflecting enemy bullets w/ my sword**

**QueenofNavigation** : God dmnit Zero. Stop being a bad ass.

 **THATonefriend** : **JUST GET SHOT ALREADY**

**theREALcharlesXavier:** no, because when he gets hurt, he gets REALLY hurt and sometimes we all think he’s DEAD, but then he comes back and rubs it all in our faces

**theREALcharlesXavier:** I can’t handle that kind of stress

**GodofDestruction** : **Awwww, u DO care**

**theREALcharlesXavier:** unfortunately

**QueenofNavigation** : Z, he still has that cup you got him

 **GodofDestruction** : **REALLY?!?!**

 **THATonefriend** : **What cup?**

 **GodofDestruction** : **I got him a mug 7 yrs ago just before u came & I wrote “mom” on it**

 **THATonefriend** : **LOL**

 **QueenofNavigation** : U havn’t seen it? its on his desk

 **GodofDestruction** : **NO. Ive been 2 busy**

 **THATonefriend** : **I don’t rlly go in his room**

 **THATonefriend** : **I mstly just chill in his office**

**theREALcharlesXavier:** yes, and then you draw cats in the top corner of all of my papers

**THATonefriend** : **guilty as charged**

 **QueenofNavigation** : Crap

 **THATonefriend** : **???**

 **theREALcharlesXavier:** Al? Is something wrong?

 **QueenofNavigation** : Guys, Signas just came in 2 make sure I wsnt hackng again

 **GodofDestruction** : **were u?**

 **QueenofNavigation** : yeah, but I closed the tab the min I hrd the door open

**theREALcharlesXavier:** What were you hacking this time?

**QueenofNavigation** : Douglas’ bank account

 **THATonefriend** : **Y DOUGLAS!! WHAT HAS DOUGLAS DONE TO YOU?!?**

 **QueenofNavigation** : says the guys that pranks everybody

 **THATonefriend** : **tru**

 **QueenofNavigation** : And I didn’t take much. I only purchsed a plush hello kitty stufft animl and had it delivered to Signas

 **THATonefriend** : **I’M DYING**

**theREALcharlesXavier:** why are all of my friends like this?

**GodofDestruction** : **just fell off of my maverick pile laughing**

 **THATonefriend** : **tbh Signas might actually be really into hello kitty**

**theREALcharlesXavier:** I doubt that


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More randomness and snippets of life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided that having serious writer's block for my other stories and having overall positive feedback on the first chapter was reason enough to post a second. In other words, procrastinating homework and being bored led me to this. Just like the last chapter, I have no words for anything that happens in this chapter and I do hope that you enjoy because I had a fun writing this one. Not quite as much fun as the last chapter, but fun nonetheless. 
> 
> There is some bad language but it's not terrible. It's mostly just Alia and Zero (normal for them) and X being fed up with their crap.
> 
> Also, if you haven't already noticed, you will now. I text like X. Despite being born into this generation I'm a grandma when in comes to texting. I know what a few things mean in text talk, but the rest is completely foreign to me and spelling that many words wrong drives me crazy so the grammar and whatnot isn't as bad as it was last chapter, but I wasn't emphasizing that this time so I left it alone.

theREALcharlesXavier = X

GodofDestruction = **Zero**

QueenofNavigation = Alia

THATonefriend = **Axl**

 

 

 **GodofDestruction** : **X**

 **GodofDestruction** : **X**

 **GodofDestruction** : **Hey X**

 **GodofDestruction** : **X**

 **QueenofNavigation** : hes in the missile of a meeting

 **GodofDestruction** : **???**

 **GodofDestruction** : **HEY X!!!!**

 **QueenofNavigation** : Shit, I meant middle, damn autocorrect

 **QueenofNavigation** : 100 yrs and we r still havin issues

 **GodofDestruction** : **LOL. Society creates human like A.I. that can function just like a human but can’t fix autocorrect**

 **QueenofNavigation** : Good job, humanity

 **QueenofNavigation** : I applaud you

 **GodofDestruction** : **X!!!!!!!!! ANSWER ME GODDAMNIT!!**

 **GodofDestruction** : **U WERE THE ONE SAYING I NEEDED TO BE MORE SOCIAL!**

 **GodofDestruction** : **HERE I AM BEING MORE SOCIAL**

 **GodofDestruction** : **BUT NOW U WON’T RESPOND**

 **QueenofNavigation** : He’s in a meeting, with _SIGNAS_

 **GodofDestruction** : **That’s no excuse**

 **GodofDestruction** : **I txt during missions all the time**

 **QueenofNavigation** : You’re Zero

 **GodofDestruction** : **what does that got to do with anything?**

 **QueenofNavigation** : does God of Destruction ring any bells?

 **GodofDestruction** : **. . . Destroying is my specialty. TALKING is X’s, he should be able to manage txting & paying attention to meeting. I never pay attention and I still know what is going on**

 **QueenofNavigation** : Thats cuz X gives u all his notes

 **GodofDestruction** : **meh. Doesn’t matter XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX!!!!!!!!!**

 **QueenofNavigation** : Demanding much?

 **QueenofNavigation** : Speaking of non-responsive members of this wonderful group chat, what happnd  2 Axl?

 **GodofDestruction** : **Mission**

 **GodofDestruction** : **He’s actually being a good little terd and focusing on the mission**

 **QueenofNavigation** : Wow

 **QueenofNavigation** : Im impressed. Thats impressive for him, but how do u know this?

 **QueenofNavigation** : I thought u were busy with personal work

 **GodofDestruction** : **I am. Axl’s with me**

 **QueenofNavigation** : ???

 **GodofDestruction** : **the maverick Axl was sent to kill pissed me off earlier today**

 **GodofDestruction** : **It was personal business.**

 **QueenofNavigation** : . . .

 **QueenofNavigation** : U just want to get out of the paperwork

 **GodofDestruction** : **Again, personal business**

 **GodofDestruction** : **but because it’s supposed to be Axl’s mission, I have to keep out of the way and not destroy too much.**

 **QueenofNavigation** : Poor you

 **QueenofNavigation** : whatever are you going to do without destroying something?

 **GodofDestruction** : **I can feel the sarcasm from my end**

 **QueenofNavigation** : Good. I would have been concerned if y0u didnt

 **GodofDestruction** : **the one time u spell out “you” in a text and u spell it with a zero**

 **QueenofNavigation** : did I?

 **QueenofNavigation** : I did

 **QueenofNavigation** : I blame the keyboard

 **QueenofNavigation** : typing can be a b*****

 **GodofDestruction** : **Why r u typing? Isn’t this on your phone?**

 **QueenofNavigation** : Never underestimate my power

 **GodofDestruction** : **. . . u hacked the phone company**

 **QueenofNavigation** : I hacked the phone company

 **theREALcharlesXavier:** Goddamnit Alia

 **GodofDestruction** : **X WHAT THE HELL!!!**

 **GodofDestruction** : **U IGNORE ME & THEN U ONLY RESPOND WHEN YOUR GIRLFRIEND TXTS**

 **theREALcharlesXavier:** She’s not my girlfriend

 **QueenofNavigation** : Hes not my boyfriend

 **GodofDestruction** : **That’s a load of bull and the entire base knows it**

 **QueenofNavigation** : shhhhhhhh, its not official yet

 **theREALcharlesXavier:** Goddamnit Alia

 **GodofDestruction** : **He didn’t deny it**

 **QueenofNavigation** : nope, he didn’t

**GodofDestruction: . . .**

**QueenofNavigation** : . . . .

 **GodofDestruction** : **. . . . .**

 **QueenofNavigation** : . . . . . .

 **GodofDestruction** : **He’s not going to respond now is he?**

 **QueenofNavigation** : No hes not, and for the record, I waited longer

 **GodofDestruction** : **What?**

 **QueenofNavigation** : Your total dot count is 8. Mine is 10

**GodofDestruction: U concern me sometimes**

**GodofDestruction: X**

**GodofDestruction:  X!!! I KNOW U R LISTENING!!!**

**theREALcharlesXavier:** what Zero?

**GodofDestruction:  nothing, I just wanted u to respond to that one time**

**theREALcharlesXavier:**  . . . you’re an asshole

**GodofDestruction:  tbh that was the entire point of me repeatedly txting u**

**QueenofNavigation** : Wait so the entire time u were blowing up my phone with texts, it was because u wanted to be an asshole

**GodofDestruction:  pretty much**

**GodofDestruction:  I thought u were using your laptop?**

**QueenofNavigation** : Signas walked in the room. I had to pretend that I was behaving

 **theREALcharlesXavier:**  just out of curiosity, did he get that hello kitty stuffed animal?

 **QueenofNavigation** : No

 **QueenofNavigation** : wait, the delivery man just walked in

 **QueenofNavigation** : I get to see this happen WITHOUT hacking anything

 **QueenofNavigation** : We r breaking world records here guys

**GodofDestruction:  Oooooooo, record it. Has he opened the package yet?**

**QueenofNavigation** : No. I’m trying to get my phone ready as I put my laptop and everything away into my backpack

 **theREALcharlesXavier:**  Why are you putting everything away?

 **QueenofNavigation** : cuz as soon as he opens it, I’m getting out of here before he kills me

 **QueenofNavigation** : he looks so suspicious

 **QueenofNavigation** : its rather cute actually. I think he saw me with my phone. He thinks I did it

**GodofDestruction:  well he’s not wrong**

**QueenofNavigation** : OH MY GOD HIS FACE IS PRICELESS!!!!

 **QueenofNavigation** : THATS THE BEST FACE DESK IVE  EVER SEEN. YOU COULD HEAR IT FROM ACROSS THE ROOM

**GodofDestruction:  better than X’s?**

**QueenofNavigation** : Hell yeah. X does it all the time. This is some rare quality stuff right here

 **theREALcharlesXavier:**   I think he does it when nobody is watching. He deals with our BS too much not to 

**QueenofNavigation** : Ive never seen him do it. I dont watch him through security cameras any more. All he does is work, it’s pretty boring

**GodofDestruction:  U watch people through security cameras?**

**QueenofNavigation** : All the time.

 **theREALcharlesXavier:**   Alia, stop being a creeper

 **QueenofNavigation** : Shit, hes walking over 2 me.

 **QueenofNavigation** : NOPE!! BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I can feel his glare on the back of my head . . .

 **QueenofNavigation** : X!!!!!! I’M COMING!!!

 **theREALcharlesXavier:**  I DON’T HOUSE ESCAPED CONVICTS!!!!

 **QueenofNavigation** : Youre no fun

 **QueenofNavigation** : Im coming to hide anyways

 **theREALcharlesXavier:**   I kind of figured.  The door’s open.

**GodofDestruction:  And u say u 2 aren’t a couple**

**QueenofNavigation** : We r not. Not yet

**GodofDestruction:  I like how X never responds to this subject and u r completely convinced that it’s going to happen one day**

**QueenofNavigation** : shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 **QueenofNavigation** : X is embarrassed. Im trying not to embarrass him more

**GodofDestruction:  Embarrassed or fed up with our shit?**

**QueenofNavigation** : I just walked into the room and Im pretty sure its the latter

**GodofDestruction:  U 2 know that X’s room is the first place Signas is going to look right?**

**theREALcharlesXavier:**   We’re not in my room

**GodofDestruction:  What? Then where r u?**

**theREALcharlesXavier:**   In yours

 **theREALcharlesXavier:**   It was Alia’s idea

**GodofDestruction:  WHAT THE HELL X**

**GodofDestruction:  Tbh, I don’t care, just don’t break anything. AND HOW THE HELL DID YOU TWO GET THERE SO FAST?!?**

**theREALcharlesXavier:**   I know and MAGIC. actually it's called teleporting

 **QueenofNavigation** : Break what? Theres nothing IN here.

 **QueenofNavigation** : Zero, u have no sense of style

**GodofDestruction:  my style is all in the way I tear apart my enemies**

**theREALcharlesXavier:**   That is true

**GodofDestruction:  Also I rarely if ever use my room, if I’m at base, I usually only use it when I’m not injured and need to recharge**

**GodofDestruction:  The rest of the time I’m bugging X in his office**

**theREALcharlesXavier:**   that is also true

 **QueenofNavigation** : Im drawing all over your walls

**GodofDestruction:  Why?**

**QueenofNavigation** : u need SOMETHING

**GodofDestruction:   Is that even allowed?**

**QueenofNavigation** : Is now

 **QueenofNavigation** : WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

**GodofDestruction:   What?**

**theREALcharlesXavier:**   She’s acting out her drawings

**GodofDestruction:   Oh god**

_20 minutes later_

**THATonefriend** : **What did I miss?!?!?**

 **QueenofNavigation** : shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

**GodofDestruction:   It’s not important**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story( is this really a story though?) and in Legends Don't Die, Zero and Alia are going to be more like siblings. They can have very similar personalities sometimes and often gang up on others. Zero, however, ships X's and Alia's relationship wholeheartedly, despite the two of them being reluctant to allow such feelings to develop in the middle of a warzone when one fateful moment could ruin it all. Zero is secretly determined to end the maverick wars just so that he can see his best friend and his navigator get together. . . . Axl is clueless about X's and Alia's wannabee relationship. He's clueless about a lot of things. Just like X was. Originally. BUT, if he was more aware of the situation, he would also ship it wholeheartedly.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what just happened. I really don’t.


End file.
